Conventional CNG injectors for automotive applications will not provide adequate flow for customer needs in the near future. To realize the needed flow, such injectors require high lift. However, higher lift for higher flow also introduces durability issues for the injector. Conventional CNG injectors provide 2-3 times less flow than will be needed. In addition, conventional CNG injectors are not capable of long term dry gas durability since there is a tribology issue with chrome plating and stainless alloys, the magnetic components present a soft substrate for coatings, there is inadequate bearing surface area to endure side forces, and there is inadequate impact face area during the opening cycle of the injector.
Thus, there is a need to provide a durable, high flow gaseous injector to provide the proper flow for future customer needs.